Storm
by Lifehousefanatic2011
Summary: Chihiro ventures out after school one day, but what happens when a big storm hits and she is stuck in the middle with no safe place to go.


** Another story. Creativity is just flowing out of me right now. Or not but that's my excuse. I bet some of you wish I would just focus on You're everything and update it, but I can't focus on it when I have other ideas bouncing around. =) So here is this one. I had considered making it two chapters, but decided on just doing the one. One shot! Enjoy! **

I walked through the forest. Another bad day at school. I liked walking in the peace of nature when I had a bad day. It was calming. I had been doing this since I returned from the Spirit World a month ago. I never would head in any direction, just throw my backpack down in the kitchen and head into the forest behind my house through any space big enough for me to fit and eventually I would find some sort of trail. I found this one really quickly, and I've been following it for a few hours. I head home whenever my head clears and when thoughts of the Spirit World and Haku had left me, and that hasn't happened yet. I still wondered about Haku, if I ever would see him. I trusted his promise with my heart, but mentally I didn't see how that was supposed to happen. It is a good thing both my parents work late so they don't ever worry about me, they never know I'm out here. It was starting to get dark. But I didn't care. I would make it back when I made it back. I wasn't ready to head home yet.

The sky overhead was darkening, and not just with hour, but with storm clouds. I didn't know whether they would do anything or not, but I also didn't care. I didn't care about anything at the moment. I kept walking and saw an opening, I followed it and I ended up in an enormous open field. I couldn't see the edges where the forest enclosed it from where I stood. I walked out toward the center of the field. It was dark now, both form the the night and the clouds. Heat lightning streaked across the sky. Then the rain started pouring, I was drenched in seconds. But I still didn't care. I didn't even care when the lightning changed heat lightning to the kind that struck ground and trees. Lightning struck close by, it sounded like cannons shooting right beside me. I jumped out of my trance then. I started running across the field, my shoes were muddy and the ground sank in with my weight. I fell down a couple of times, I was soaked and covered in mud, and still far from where the forest was. I felt the hair on my head stand up and become static. Bright white light flashed all around me and heat like nothing else flowed through me.

I woke up, knowing three things.

One was that I had been struck with lightning and was probably dead.

The second was that it smelled the way I would imagine a river to smell, nature freshly drenched with water, and then the smell only a river could make. I must have been near a river when I was struck down, and was still lying in the field, but it was bright now.

The last was that there was a pair of strong arms around me, and a voice mumbling things my incoherent mind could not pick out yet.

"I can't believe you chose the most dangerous way to come back her Chi. You almost killed yourself. Why didn't you just wait? Why weren't you more careful?" It can't be. My eyes fluttered open and I winced at how bright the sky was. I looked to my left and in the distance, could see an enormous red building with smoke coming out of the top. I was dead. That's nice. At least I got to be here in my heaven. "I'm sorry Chi. I should have come for you sooner. I could have protected you. I should have protected you. I love you Chi." My heart must have stopped for the second time today. I felt water on my face, raining again? No, someone was crying. I looked up and saw watery green eyes looking at me. My heart clenched, he was crying for me. He held me tighter to him, so tight I couldn't breath. My face was now pressed into his chest, so he couldn't see I was ok. I shakily raised my hand up and put it on his chest and pushed my face away. He looked down at me, green eyes still watery but alight with wonder.

"H-Haku?" I whispered. He responded with crushing me to him again. I was bridal style in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held myself to him. I couldn't believe he was here. He had dried his eyes and released me slowly. "I love you too Haku." He gasped and his eyes sparkled.

"Chi, thank God." He settled me between his legs, where I could breath well, and nuzzled his face against mine still holding my close to him, and my arm was trapped between us, but I didn't want to move.

He let me go a little bit and looked into my eyes. "I was going to see you today, or try to, I was leaving today! I told you I would be fine. I terminated my contract and she could do nothing, especially since I outmatched her in power. Why were you in the middle of that storm Chi?"

"I was just walking. I didn't mean to. It started pouring and lightning struck. I didn't mean to get hit, I wasn't trying to. I'm so-." He cut me off with a hesitant kiss to my lips, I was only ten and I had my first kiss. My heart leapt against my chest.

"If you don't want to, you never have to be alone again. I know you're only ten Chi, and that I'm not quite that, just in appearance, but sti-."

"It's not like we just met. I knew you were good, we'll be together, forever."

"Promise?" Haku asked smiling.

"Promise." I replied, reciting the words of our last goodbyes, but there would be no goodbye this time.

**And that's all. Complete! Over! Hope you liked it. Sorry if they weren't quite the way you thought they would act, but they never were really lovey in the movie, so it was hard to predict how they would act. Until the next random update of You're Everything or random one shot story. I'm off! **

**Lifehouse Fanatic 2011**


End file.
